The Words Of A Lullaby
by jessandthedragon
Summary: ‘We screwed up big-time Shane.’ Mitchie whimpered, tears breaking free from the lids of her eyes. SongFic challenge X


'You just don't get it, do you Shane? All my dreams. Singing? Music? Psh, none of that can happen now.'

'Yes it can Mitchie! Don't worry, calm down. Everything's gonna be alright.'

'How can you say that?' She said, getting out of Shane's protective hold around her and throwing her arms up in frustration. 'We screwed up big-time Shane.' Mitchie whimpered, tears breaking free from the lids of her eyes. Shane stood up calmly and walked over to Mitchie, pulling her back into a hug. She rested her head in his chest and let the tears fall freely. He held her close and stroked her hair.

'It doesn't have to be a screw up Mitchie. We can make this work. I love you, I know that. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So why not start now?'

'What do you mean?'

'Why don't we get married? If you wanted. I mean, it might help our … situation. You know, less being 'shunned' by the press. Less shaking heads.'

'I .. I don't know. I mean, I love you too, and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. But … '

'Mitchie, if we're going to do it one day, why wait?' Mitchie stumbled backwards a bit, thinking deeply. She sat down on the sofa that was now behind her and put her head in her hands.

'I can't think about that now. I mean, I love you so much. Don't get that wrong. But. But I just need to concentrate on one thing at a time.' Shane nodded and walked over to the sofa to sit next to Mitchie. He kissed her forehead and cuddled her shoulders. After a while Mitchie whispered; 'I'm not ready for a baby Shane. Not yet.'

'I know baby. Neither am I. But we _can_ be. We have nine months to worry about being parents.'

'I love you so much Shane. Don't ever leave me.'

'I wont Mitchie, I love you too.'

'Why does this have to happen now?'

'If we're having a baby then obviously someone out there thinks we're ready for it.'

'Shane … I … '

'What is it Mitch? You know you can tell me anything.'

'I … I don't know how to say this … '

Shane rubbed her back and she let more tears fall.

'I don't know if the baby's yours.' She blurted out. Mitchie felt the hand that had been rubbing her back disappear and some weight was lifted off the sofa.

'What do you mean?'

'Do you … do you remember when we had that fight about the press? And we had that one night that we spent separate?'

'So what, you fell out of my arms and straight into someone else's?' Shane spat.

'No, no it wasn't like that.'

'So what then?'

'Caitlyn convinced me to go to a party. I didn't want to let her go alone - you know, it was one of those dangerous ones where you have to be careful. And. Well, someone spiked the drinks. And things got a little out of hand.'

'One night. We're separate for one night and you sleep with someone. Do you want to know what I did that night? I sat alone in my bed. Crying. For a whole night. I didn't sleep. I didn't move. I just cried and tried to think of ways to get you back. But while I was there, you were out at a party getting drunk and sleeping with other people.'

'I'm sorry Shane.'

'You made me miss you.'

'I'm so sorry.'

They stood, perfectly poised for a moment.

'I need time to think.' Shane said, grabbing his coat off a chair and walking out of the room.

'Shane!'

'Give me space.' He called angrily, slamming the door. Mitchie cried out and fell back onto the sofa.

--

'He said he wouldn't leave me.' Mitchie wept into her pillow, with Caitlyn at her side.

'I know Mitchie. He loves you. He'll be back.'

'Mitchie?' They heard calling from downstairs.

'Shane?'

'Mitchie. No, sorry it's just me.' Nate smiled apologetically.

'Have you spoken to Shane?' She said.

'Sorry. He came in and ran upstairs. He wouldn't talk to anyone.'

'Oh.' She said, putting her head back in her pillow. Caitlyn went back to rubbing Mitchie's back, but smiled at Nate.

'_Go talk to him.'_ She mouthed.

Nate nodded. 'Mitchie. I'm gonna step out. Ring me if you need anything.' He said. 'Bye.'

'Bye.' Caitlyn called after him. Mitchie mumbled some incomprehensible words to her pillow.

--

'Shane?' Nate said, opening his bedroom door and walking in. Shane was on the windowsill, staring out over New York. He walked over and faced him. 'What happened? Mitchie's crying. She won't move. She won't eat? What did you do?'

Shane didn't move. 'She's pregnant.'

Nate walked over and sat down on the bed. 'Oh.'

'I know.'

'Shit.'

'I know.'

'Is that why you broke up?' Nate couldn't see the tears forming in Shane's eyes.

'The baby's not mine.'

'Oh.'

'Well, it might be. But she cheated on me.' They were silent again.

'When?'

'Party. Week ago. We fought.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Not your fault.' He said. Still not moving. Nate sat there, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, Shane turned to face Nate. 'I really miss her, you know.'

'She's really broken.'

'I don't want her to be sad.'

'You should go talk to her.'

Shane turned back to the window. Nate got up and left the room. A few minutes later, he looked up from watching _House_ to see Shane leave the house.

--

'Mitchie?' Shane walked into Mitchie's bedroom and sat down on the bed, cuddling Mitchie with one arm.

'Shane?'

'I'm so sorry Mitchie. I shouldn't have run like that.'

'You had every right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that night Shane. I just wanted to forget it.'

'Don't worry about that now.'

'Thanks for coming back.' She whispered.

'I told you - I'm not leaving. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'And I'm going to love that baby. I don't care if its mine. It's yours and I'm not going to let it grow up without a father.'

'Thank you so much Shane.'

'Hey, it's us against the world Mitchie.'

'You're so amazing.'

'I know.' He laughed, pulling her up so that she was sitting on his lap.

'Let's do it Shane.' Mitchie said after thinking for a few moments.

'Do what?'

'Get married.'

Shane smiled the biggest smile - what some may call a '_Mitchie smile'._

'OK.'

'I love you she said, burying her head and smiling peacefully, her eyes closing. By now it was about 3am.

'I love you too.' He replied, stroking her hair and whispering lyrics into her ear.

* * *

_Awww :) Utter cheesiness XP Sorry if I'm boring all you people with stupid OneShot/SongFics but they're funner that homwork :P Incase you didn't get it .. since there was no actual reference to it .. this was a SongFic for We Cry - The Script which was requested by TurnUpTheMusic-x, so thankyou Jade :) Hope it lived up to your standards xD If you have a challenge for me, say and I'll add it to my long list :) Don't be a stranger now ;)_

_Cheese._

_X_


End file.
